


i don't know what to name it

by Erina_Light



Category: ChenQingLing - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Mo Dao Zu Shi by Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon/Post-canon, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Lan Wangji is a sweetheart, Lan Wangji is the best human being in the whole universe, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Nightmares, No Plot, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Sweet Wangxian, Wei Wuxian needs a hug, a few months after the events of guanyin temple, been wanting fics like this but couldn't get, mdzs based characters, not cql based, soft Wangxian, totally irrelevant things put together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erina_Light/pseuds/Erina_Light
Summary: Wei Wuxian went up on his knees, reached Lan Wangji's shoulders and muttered, "Lan Zhan...I...", looking down at Lan Wangji's face but avoiding his eyes.Just a moment ago, Wei Wuxian was about to wake Lan Wangji up, but now that he was here Wei Wuxian didn't know what to say and he tried to find a way to explain the situation or anything. However, his thoughts were still in a jumble and he wasn't quite thinking straight. Lan Wangji was slightly tilting his head and looking at Wei Wuxian's face. Wei Wuxian could feel Lan Wangji's light, piercing gaze on him and knew that at that moment, Lan Wangji's whole attention was towards him, Lan Wangji must have noticed the swollen cheeks that Wei Wuxian himself, rubbed red and his robe soaked wet at different places.
Relationships: Lan Zhan|Lan Wangji/Wei Ying|Wei Wuxian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	i don't know what to name it

Wei Wuxian opened his eyes. His face felt strangely cold. With much difficulty, he slipped out of the arms that were secured around him by Lan Wangji as quietly as possible, so that he could find out what was wrong. When the cool air hit his face he realized that he was standing outside, on the porch of Jingshi. His chest felt heavy and there was a knot in his throat which was completely dry. Wei Wuxian touched his face and the fingertips came wet, his hands shaking.

He tried to still himself and thought, _it must be the cold_.

Then it all came down upon him, he wished it didn't. A soundless sob made it's way through his chest to all the way up his throat. Wei Wuxian realized what was happening and he hated it.

 _Why on earth does it matter what I saw in a dream? it isn't true anyway...I'm not gonna let it have this much effect on me_ Wei Wuxian thought, but no matter how much he tried to dodge the aftereffects, his body simply didn't listen to himself. He managed to sit down on the top of the stairs of the porch. It's not like Wei Wuxian never had nightmares before but the difference is that this one turned out to be much more terrifying and felt much more real. It was a rare case. He rubbed at his cheeks with his sleeves with shaking hands until the sleeves became soaked and his cheeks became red but the trail of tears kept running down his cheeks and his eyes tirelessly preparing one drop after another, completely disobeying him. A few minutes later, Wei Wuxian gave up and let his body violently shake, the front of his inner robe soaking with tears. There was a terror in his mind that had no particular reason but no matter how he tried, it didn't go away. Wei Wuxian hugged himself. Despite everything else, he couldn't help but feel the bone-chilling winter, sitting outside, only in his inner robe and his bare feet going numb. His face felt frozen with the wet tears and he had no idea about what to do except waiting for the huge wave of terror in his mind pass away and the tears to stop.

He thought, _I think I'll be the first person in Cloud Recesses to be freezed to death . Cloud Recesses... I'm in Cloud Recesses...Lan Zhan! Surely, Lan Zhan won't mind if I wake him up!_

As soon as Wei Wuxian started thinking about Lan Wangji, for a moment, his mind was diverted towards a new direction. However, as he rubbed his cheeks roughly for the last time and was about to stand up, he sightly hesitated.

_Would it be right to wake him up now? When I got out of bed he was still sleeping so deeply that he didn't notice it when I left. After all, Lan Zhan is always aware, maybe this time he was really tired...and I'm feeling much better now anyway...why bother him for—_

"Wei Ying?" Wei Wuxian's thread of thoughts were broken by a deep, low voice.

As soon as Wei Wuxian heard it his whole body froze. In his whirlwind of thoughts, Wei Wuxian didn't notice the door of Jingshi open and close silently. Lan Wangji reached Wei Wuxian's side with light, steady footsteps and sat beside him gracefully with a calm manner, turning his head to look at him.

Wei Wuxian went up on his knees, reached Lan Wangji's shoulders and muttered, "Lan Zhan...I...", looking down at Lan Wangji's face but avoiding his eyes.

Just a moment ago, Wei Wuxian was about to wake Lan Wangji up, but now that he was here Wei Wuxian didn't know what to say and he tried to find a way to explain the situation or _anything_. However, his thoughts were still in a jumble and he wasn't quite thinking straight. Lan Wangji was slightly tilting his head and looking at Wei Wuxian's face. Wei Wuxian could feel Lan Wangji's light, piercing gaze on him and knew that at that moment, Lan Wangji's whole attention was towards him, Lan Wangji must have noticed the swollen cheeks that Wei Wuxian himself, rubbed red and his robe soaked wet at different places. Casting his eyes downwards, Wei Wuxian sealed his lips. Wei Wuxian's expression was confusing and his mind somewhere faraway at the same time. Inhaling heavily, he swallowed, trying to ease the pain in his dry throat. Wei Wuxian's hands were gripping Lan Wangji's shoulders so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Although Wei Wuxian wasn't as strong as other cultivators with a high cultivation level and fully developed golden core, his grip was still strong enough to easily damage an ordinary person's bones. Before now, Wei Wuxian didn't realize _how much_ he missed Lan Wangji. Maybe he isn't speechless because his mind is shuffled, but because he missed Lan Wangji _so much!!_ Wei Wuxian shuddered from another chilly wind. Lan Wangji didn't say anything, he straightened up on his knees from the sitting position and wrapped his arms around Wei Wuxian, his hands curling around Wei Wuxian's waist and shoulder. Lan Wangji's long white sleeves covered Wei Wuxian's back, keeping him warm.

The moonlit sky was covered by scattered clouds and the two were kneeling on the wooden porch of Jingshi,the white of Lan Wangji's clothes catching shine in the dimly moon-lit night. Wei Wuxian's hands were still gripping Lan Wangji's shoulders.

 _Lan Zhan just woke up and yet he still wore a robe! how did he wake up so soon in the first place?... I missed him so much!!_ Wei Wuxian's mind was wandering with scattered thoughts.

He scoffed, lips parted and a corner of his mouth instinctively curling up in a smile. Wei Wuxian didn't know of any action that could speak for his aching heart. He shifted his hands and put his arms around Lan Wangji's neck.

 _I'm done with this!_ he thought and said with a voice as normal as he could manage, "Lan Zhan...can you hold me a bit tighter?"

Almost immediately the arms around him tightened a bit. Wei Wuxian could feel that the pressure was carefully measured. He buried his face on Lan Wangji's shoulder, filling his lungs with the cold sandalwood fragrance of Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji's heart was beating steadily against Wei Wuxian's own chest, he could feel Lan Wangji's strong and slender figure against him with the soft and pristine features that reminded one of white snow and smoothly curved jade. The very existence of Lan Wangji in this world seemed soothing to Wei Wuxian, pulling him out of the illusion of the dream and into another whole different world.

The voice that was meant to be teasing got softer than it was intended to be and made the situation somewhat awkward for Wei Wuxian when he said, "Hanguang Jun, I didn't expect _you_ of all people to remind me of Jin Ling! Isn't it really surprising?!"

Nothing happened for a moment. But after a while , the arms around him indeed—almost hesitantly— tightened even more. Wei Wuxian turned his face, sinking into the curve of Lan Wangji's neck and inhaled deeply again. The warm air in the small space between them was a contrast to the cold fragrance of sandalwood. He let Lan Wangji's scent absorb his mind and leave him dizzy.

Wei Wuxian's eyelashes grazed Lan Wangji's skin as he closed his eyes, Wei Wuxian could feel the warmth of the body against him that was gratefully nothing like his own frozen face....and he _desperately_ wanted Lan Wangji to say something, ever since Lan Wangji called him, a while ago, Wei Wuxian started missing his voice. Lan Wangji rested his chin gently against the side of Wei Wuxian's head. The face that had been ice-cold earlier was starting to warm up again.

Wei Wuxian's voice came out in almost a whisper, " _Lan Zhan_."

His words lingered around the vowels as he wanted Lan Wangji to hold him even more tightly.

"You will get hurt", Lan Wangji said with his low, warm and soft voice, tinged with slight worry.

The voice seemed to be so enchanting that everything else was hushed by it and Wei Wuxian thought that maybe the cicadas stayed especially silent tonight so that they could hear Lan Wangji's voice.

Wei Wuxian smiled at his own thoughts.

_maybe he would get hurt —in fact, he wanted it to hurt._

"Lan Zhan, don't worry...I'm not as weak as you think", Wei Wuxian's voice was slightly coated with the usual humor his words almost always held.

"Mmn" Lan Wangji said so lightly, that Wei Wuxian might've thought he imagined it if he didn't feel the almost imperceptible nod alongside with it.

"I do not think that", Lan Wangji said quietly after a while.

"Lan Zhan, don't worry. okay?!...It doesn't matter."

And after quite a long while, when Lan Wangji did hold him so tightly that he could hardly breath, it _did_ hurt, but Wei Wuxian didn't seem to regret the action.

Lan Wangji turned his face and kissed Wei Wuxian's jawline a few times before pulling him even closer, untying the red hair ribbon that was holding Wei Wuxian's hair in a ponytail, only to brush the soft hairlocks with gentle, slender fingers and extremely light touches.

Lan Wangji, "How long?"

"'How long' what?...." before Wei Wuxian even finished asking, he cut himself off.

"Oh...just a while. HanguangJun is so caring! He woke up almost immediately after me...hahaha."

"Why?"

"Aayy, HanguangJun, are you asking me why I had a bad dream? Or why I woke up? How am I supposed to know? Did I choose to have a nightmare and wake up in the middle of a night?"

"Wei Ying" Lan Wangji said with a calm and low voice.

"Alright, alright, I didn't think about it much... okay?"

Lan Wangji didn't say anything but continued to hold him steadily.

* * *

After quite a long time, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji was still outside the entrance of Jingshi. Eventually, Lan Wangji's arms around Wei Wuxian softened, he picked him up and put him on his lap.

Wei Wuxian's knees were drawn up to his chest, with his hair spilled around his shoulder and Lan Wangji's arms were still firm around him, the warmth seeping through Wei Wuxian's clothes.

"Let's go inside, it's late", Lan Wangji said.

"Why? Lan Zhan, are you tired?", Wei Wuxian had started his usual teasing again.

"You may catch a cold", Lan Wangji replied calmly to Wei Wuxian's mocking tone.

"Hahahaha. HanguangJun, you're keeping me warm, aren't you?", Wei Wuxian grinned cheerfully.

"Mmn", Lan Wangji replied.

Lan Wangji bent his head sightly and kissed Wei Wuxian's knee, the kiss lingering for a moment and Wei Wuxian felt his lips through the thin material of the clothe, before Lan Wangji straightened up again and met Wei Wuxian's eyes.

Wei Wuxian supported an elbow on Lan Wangji's shoulder, his fingers fidgeting with an end of the white snowy forehead ribbon, for a moment his thoughts ran wild and he shook his head,

_Lan Zhan is so adorable!_

Wei Wuxian grinned and said shamelessly, "HanguangJun, you should be grateful...I'm certain that no one the whole world ever loved something or someone as much as I love you. And no one ever will!!"

Wei Wuxian laughed at the sight of the lightest shade of pink creeping up Lan Wangji's neck to his earlobes.

"Lan Zhan! Hahahahaha... you're so easily embarrassed! it's really fun to tease you!!", Wei Wuxian pecked at Lan Wangji's cheek, eyes squinted half-close from the wide grin.

Lan Wangji looked at him for a long moment, his lips parted slightly as if to say something.

He turned his head, looking straight ahead of him and said, "No."

"Huh?!..." Wei Wuxian's previous grinning face was replaced by a dazed one, then a crooked smile slowly crept on his face, "Lan Zhan! did you say something?!", he shifted his head, trying to catch Lan Wangji's eyes.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes, took Wei Wuxian's hand and kissed the knuckles of his hand. Wei Wuxian grasped the side of his neck and pressed his lips on Lan Wangji's mouth. For a moment Lan Wangji went still and then he returned the kiss deeply.

Wei Wuxian slid his arms around Lan Wangji's neck and parted his mouth, Lan Wangji's tounge explored his mouth slowly. Wei Wuxian breathed shakily and pulled him closer.

They kissed for a long while, then Wei Wuxian pulled apart slightly, gasping for breath. Lan Wangji looked down at him with a soft and warm gaze , the corners of his lips were curled upward—almost unnoticeably— into a dim smile. As soon as Wei Wuxian's gaze rested on that smile, his eyes shone and unable to look away, he stared at the sight keenly .

It was a long way when he slowly looked upward and met Lan Wangji's eyes, Lan Wangji's eyes were still fixed on him and Wei Wuxian could feel the weight of his gaze. As if to take Wei Wuxian's breath away even more, the clouds cleared up, the bright and soft moon light reflected on the side of Lan Wangji's face, his cheekbones, and the long eyelashes which casted even longer shadows under his eyes.

"Lan Zhan..."

"Mmn." Lan Wangji said softly as he brushed away a lock of hair from Wei Wuxian's face.

Wei Wuxian shook his head, pulled Lan Wangji close and kissed him again and this time Lan Wangji ended the kiss with a bite.

Wei Wuxian hugged Lan Wangji and said, "Lan Zhan...!! What am I gonna do with you?! No wonder people always stay away from you!"

Lan Wangji's lips curled upwards and he kissed the edges of Wei Wuxian's dishevelled hair, Wei Wuxian could feel Lan Wangji's warm and soft breaths tickling the skin of his cheek and neck.

Lan Wangji stroke his back for a while, held him steadily and said, "Wei Ying, let me know next time."

Wei Wuxian paused for a moment, then said, "Sure, Lan Zhan! Why not?! Everything's better when you're here!!"

Wei Wuxian's body relaxed under Lan Wangji's touch.

Lan Wangji, "...Mmn. Everything's better when you're here"

**Author's Note:**

> [ I'm writing this for myself as a way to express the intensity of WangXian though it's not possible. i'm not prioritizing their characteristics much. it's like an au and i didn't know how to start the fic so i used one of the most common cases in fanfics, which is, nightmares.(though I actually wanted to write fics about nightmares before even I started reading fanfics but everybody seems to wanna write about it🙄) it's quite common and logical. my brain is Spoiled with too much fanfics for the time being i guess. otherwise, even if i didn't prioritize their characteristics,i think it'd be a little bit closer to the mdzs wangxian. but i don't worry about that anyway bc i know as soon as i start reading the book again, it'll once again have it's magic effect on me]


End file.
